This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. SPECIFIC AIMS The Accelerating eXcellence In translational Science (AXIS) will be the catalyst to implement the CDU Research Strategic Plan and will become the integrated home for clinical and translational research. The structure of the CDU AXIS includes an innovative and proactive governance structure, the AXIS Concierge Desk, and nine key functions/activities. The Concierge Desk (clinical and translational research infrastructure) will be a physical and virtual (Web site) hub that will bring all research services together by providing consultation, training and education, and community engagement resources offered throughout the functions. The Collaborations and Partnerships Function will provide resources, locations, research, and other activities that will draw community and academia together to explore cross communication and partnerships. The Multidisciplinary Training and Career Development Function will streamline and centralize all faculty development activities across the University. The Community Engagement and Research Function is a formal mechanism to organize community resources and integrate community into the educational process at CDU in order to bring community expertise to interdisciplinary research teams. The Research Design and Biostatistics Function will provide consultation and training activities in research design and biostatistics. The Participant and Clinical Interactions Resources Function will integrate a system to make resources and expertise in design and biostatistics more readily available across the University to support investigators engaged in translational research and will represent an upgrade in functionality of the Clinical Research Center. The Regulatory Knowledge, Ethics, and Support Function will provide direct support, assistance, and consultation to research facilitators and researchers;share best practices;and develop innovative programs. The Biomedical Informatics Function proposes to consolidate and expand the support services, making them available to all investigators and faculty across all disciplines to boost the effectiveness of implementation of knowledge into medical policy and practice. The Technology and Resources for Core Laboratories Function proposes to realign the support services and resources for investigators across all CDU disciplines and among collaborating institutions in an effort to enhance the quality of science. The Pilot Project Program describes the plan to solicit proposals, prioritize projects, and review methodologies and research performance. An integral component of transformation is creating an environment that nurtures clinical and translational research interactions. CDU is fortunate to boast a robust array of infrastructure technologies and resources needed to excel in translational research and support innovative approaches to scientific discovery. The phenomenal growth in research enjoyed by the academic and lay community at CDU has led to a need to embrace the need for a paradigm shift in the way clinical and translational research is managed. For a variety of reasons, many in the research community do not know about the availability of select technologies or how to access them. CDU will leverage these technologies and resources more efficiently and effectively and will integrate and coordinate its resources to train, equip, and support the translational research teams of today and tomorrow. Making research resources, tools, and support easily accessible to investigators and community partners is an important part of accelerating research advances. The Concierge Desk will provide a single point of contact for all relevant research needs, investigators will receive precise and appropriate information, and guidance about how to best use AXIS resources based on their individual needs. Navigating the research process will be easier for all CDU investigators, thus encouraging a cohesive, unified cadre of health disparities researchers. The Technologies and Resources for Core Laboratories Function (Technology and Resources Function) will create a novel and innovative research infrastructure that fosters multidisciplinary interaction and supports translational research. To fulfill this goal, CDU will focus on two specific aims: Specific Aim 1: Provide key cutting-edge technologies and services to researchers and the community in a structured, seamless manner to foster intra- and interdisciplinary collaboration and facilitate clinical and translational research. Specific Aim 2: Provide education and training for AXIS investigators in technologies that may be applied in new ways to advance their science and applicable new technologies. Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Norris, K/Bing, E